Rain
by Guardian Arrow
Summary: I still want to smile while there is still something worth smiling about. Drabble - UK/US Friendship.


Viva Hetalia!

lol

Just a fanfic that I wrote spurr of the moment. It is written as a friendship fic but I guess if you squint at it it could have a twinge of shounen ai. (even though it was not written with that intent; I'm not a shounen ai writer) Hope you enjoy it! Comments are loved!

* * *

Rain

~*~

"God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, sun without rain, but He did promise strength for the day, comfort for the tears, and light for the way."

~*~

A heavy droplet of rain pecked Alfred's blond locks before hitting the ground. Reaching up, Alfred ruffled his hair, donning an equally quizzical expression. The weather channel said that it wasn't supposed to rain today. But then again, Alfred thought amusedly, what were the odds of the weather channel being right. The meeting today then would probably turn foul as moods swung according to the skies.

The rain, perhaps wanting to proclaim its presence even more so, started to fall from the sky in denser sheets. With a smile donning his face, Alfred leapt throughout the streets, skirting around puddles and sometimes slashing in them directly. He imagined what Arthur would say if he saw him revert to his childish tendencies. Never mind. He knew what Arthur would say. Throwing back his head, he laughed up to the heavens, letting the rain kiss his face.

"You are the only person who would laugh when the skies sorrow."

Alfred stopped, turning to face the bemused expression of Arthur. Heh, speak of the Devil.

"Why? Is that such a bad thing?"

Arthur shrugged and adjusted his umbrella accordingly to combat the growing strength of the wind. Alfred watched the Englishman intently as he chose his steps wisely, not wanting to soil his shoes unnecessarily.

"It is just uncommon. For most people rain has the adverse effect." Arthur mused. "You just seem impervious to the sad weather."

It was Alfred's turn to shrug. The raindrops coated his glasses, hindering his sight as he looked at Arthur.

"No. I am not impervious." Alfred chuckled. "Sometimes you have to smile and laugh even when you want to cry. Someone has to be strong when hope fails."

Alfred closed his eyes and kicked at the puddle at his feet. "It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it. I want to smile – while there is still something worth smiling about. "

The rain stopped suddenly or, as Alfred learned when he looked up, Arthur had shielded him from it. He had expected the Englishman to laugh or to at least tease him about his sudden bout of reflection. However, the man seemed all ears and, if Alfred was so bold to presume, a frown twisted about his lips.

"Don't say such things." Arthur almost scolded. "It's unbecoming of you to be pessimistic. Can you imagine our meetings with your pretentious energy? Even though it wears on my nerves, it would be even more stressful to endure Russia's shifting glares."

"See! My point exactly! I can't be pessi – whatever you called it. I have to maintain a certain air." Alfred clasped a hand over his mouth. "You're rubbing off on me. I'm talking like you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, shifting his stance and hold on the umbrella. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Listen."

Alfred looked at the man as Arthur maintained equal ground with penetrating green eyes.

"You don't always have to be the strong one. Hell, I will even admit that you have good intentions – they are just poorly placed." Arthur stated solemnly, poking the American in the chest with his finger for emphasis. "You are allowed to be human and we all make mistakes whether we want to own up to them or not. "

Alfred nodded, content to let Arthur speak his mind.

"And lastly, I can't believe I am about to say this…if France was around I'd never live it down." Arthur ran a hand exasperatingly through short blond locks. "You give us hope so…so try to keep smiling. Dammit."

Arthur turned away, stalking off toward the meeting. Alfred stood still, enduring the rain, staring quizzically after him.

"Hope, eh?" he smiled, watching the Englishman's retreating back. "You know…I couldn't do it without you…without everyone."

Alfred jolted back to his current situation, a soft chuckle escaping into the damp air. He took off after Arthur, water splashing everywhere as he ran.

And maybe, just maybe – the sun would shine once more.


End file.
